


False God

by Readerstories



Series: The Arcana x reader [3]
Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Reader-Insert, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-24
Updated: 2020-01-24
Packaged: 2021-02-25 01:54:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22388149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Readerstories/pseuds/Readerstories
Summary: hi, i'd like to make a request for arcana please. a songfic specifically. a one based on false god by taylor swift. it could be either an asra x reader or julian x reader preferably the reader would be referred with gender neutral friendly terms
Relationships: Apprentice/Asra (The Arcana), Asra (The Arcana)/Reader
Series: The Arcana x reader [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1517240
Kudos: 13





	False God

**Author's Note:**

> It got kinda abstract, hope you don’t mind.

You and Asra had met many years ago, and if you couldn’t remember when due to your memory being shady at best, you couldn’t imagine wanting to be without him. You had quickly become friends, and then not long after, a couple. 

Your feelings for each other was intense to say the least, but also in a way very comforting. It was sometimes a wonder to have Asra next to you, and at other times it was more of a comfort. 

Your feelings could go from a roaring bonfire, intense, high, warm, almost scolding, to that of barely embers, warm and barely there, but a constant heat none the less.

At times you worried Asra would leave, but then your lips would find each others or he would snuggle closer to you in your bed with a sigh, and you were yet again certain that he would never leave.

You don’t remember who it was, but someone once compared the two of you to a god and its loyal follower. You and Asra exchanged a glance and laughed, before the group you were in launched into a teasing conversation of who was who. Neither of you cared, you simply listened, arms close around each other.

Your devotion to each other was strong and sometimes it caused fights. Like when Asra left on his journeys he wouldn’t let you join him on, or when you overworked yourself in the shop. It stemmed from the want to be with each other no matter what, but still it lead to unpleasant arguments and cold silences. 

But even after that you would always find your way back to each other. Some might call it blind faith and devotion, but you simply did not call it anything. To each other you were meant to be together, a god and their loyal follower, even if people could never quite agree who was who. 

A few called it a false god, but to you it didn’t matter. What mattered was that you always would worship your love to each other.


End file.
